


Troubled

by Rynfinity



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynfinity/pseuds/Rynfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad <i>knows</i>," he whispers, the term awkward in his mouth.  "It's over.  You're never coming home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean "that's not how Thor went"? XD

"But you have to _do_ something," Sif insists. "You simply have to." She stamps her foot in angry frustration. The others hang back a little, Fandral with a warning hand on Sif's forearm now, waiting to see what Loki will do.

"He's a bully, Sif. He's dangerous. Out of control. You were there," he reminds her. "You've seen what he's capable of. This is for the best." Privately, he thinks it isn't. In fact, he's sure it’s not. Loki has no intention of giving her the satisfaction of knowing he feels that way, though. "Our father” – and it hurts to say _that_ \- “has made up his mind," he goes on when she just glowers at him, fuming. "I couldn't do anything if I wanted to."

That last part is actually true. Loki _had_ spoken to Odin - had tried, at least – just as the old man was in the very act of taking Thor away. Tried, but received no concession in return. None. Nothing but an angry gesture out the window of their big, black Mercedes SUV... that, and a wordless growl that left him shaken. Loki had jerked back from the car window, hands up, and that was it; Thor was gone, nothing left of him but a set of red taillights fast vanishing in the distance.

"Come on, Sif," Volstagg urges as Fandral tugs at her arm. "We should go."

"This isn't over." Her face is contorted in fury. She would spit at him, if she were the spitting kind. Fortunately, she isn’t.

Loki smirks. "Oh, good," he tells her. "I'd rather hoped it wasn't."

"Let it go," he can hear Fandral soothing Sif as they stomp away. "He isn't worth it.”

~

"Yes?" Loki knows the person knocking on his door - soft, tentative - must be his- his mother. Try as he might to cure himself of referring to her that way, he continues to fail miserably. Apparently he isn't ready to let go of her just yet.

It’s another in a long litany of unfortunate weaknesses.

He's doing better, however, at not letting on.

"May I come in," she asks.

"Suit yourself," Loki tells her. "As Odin is so fond of reminding me, this is your house."

She opens the door and slips inside, closing it again with a soft click. "You know you don't have to be that way," she reminds him.

"Oh, I rather think I do," he says, archly. He waits until he knows she's looking to hastily close his browser, even though he was literally just “caught” doing homework. Actual homework, for school, because one person in this house isn't getting spirited away to a _special program for high-risk youth_ right before finals. Yep, that would be him, as Thor's already blown this so-called popsicle stand.

All of this would be deliciously ironic, considering who the real _high-risk youth_ here is, except it's bound to work out badly.

Things always do.

"I was hoping you might be able to help your brother," Frigga says after settling neatly onto the end of Loki’s bed.

He doesn't bother pointing out that _Thor is not his brother_. For all Loki knows, Odin might not even have mentioned their recent conversation to her. The two of them been all wrapped up in _Thor_ , after all, and Odin's been sick in bed for over a week now anyway. "I fail to see what I can poss-," he starts.

She cuts him off. "You can call him. Or send him an email, Loki. Let him know you still love him. He hasn't got the experience with counseling you have," she points out, which does nothing to make him feel more like helping. "He's probably frightened."

Loki snorts. "Seriously? This is _Thor_. I don't think he's capable of fear." It's a lie, of course. Under the right conditions Thor is _very_ capable, of fear… and of- of _other things_ , for that matter.

"I- I have to say I’m disappointed," Frigga offers, sadly. Watching her, Loki can see exactly where Thor's famous puppy dog face came from. "I thought you would be pleased that your brother is getting help."

In Loki's experience, other people _getting help_ invariably results in his getting blamed somehow. He very much doubts this is going to be the exception that makes the rule. "Oh, I am," he says brightly, carefully donning his most obvious _look at meeee, I'm a lying liar_ face. "I hope, when they send him back, he's all better."

What he actually means is, first, _I hope he doesn't tell them this is all because we finally, finally fucked two weeks ago_ , and then _and when he comes back, I hope with every fiber of my being, he still wants to. Still wants me._.

None of that bears saying. Not unless he wants Thor locked up forever. And who will fuck him then? Sif? With a broom handle, maybe.

Loki sighs. "What do you want me to tell him," he asks, conceding the battle in hopes of saving the war.

Frigga’s expression melts into something halfway between concern and relief. "Just tell him what _you_ would want to hear," she suggests. "You're very talented, Loki. I know you'll think of something."

~

"Don't drop the soap," Loki types later. He doesn't sign it _Love_ , or even _Miss you_.

Which turns out to be a small, if pyrrhic, victory given how his brother never does bother to reply.

~

The weekend his- _Thor's_ parents go out of town – it’s just for the one night, and Loki’d be plenty old enough to be trusted if only he were _someone else_ \- he takes the bus to see his not-brother. _His cousin_ , he tells the nice lady who signs him in. She beams, nodding along with him all the while, when he adds _what are friends and family for, am I right?_.

He's out of practice, living basically alone as he does now; it's nice to see he can still _bring it_ when he needs to.

~

"It's so good to see you," Thor says, open and vulnerable. Loki hardens his rotten little heart; he knows from his Facebook stalking that Thor has made friends here - that he might even be seeing a girl, of all things - and this? This is 100% about payback.

"Dad _knows_ ," he whispers, the term awkward in his mouth. "It's over. You're never coming home. This is goodbye, _brother_ ,” he snarls as he turns away.

~

The whole long, bumpy, smelly ride home, Loki ponders why Thor's naked sorrow _hurts_ rather than vindicating him.

~

 _They're definitely hooking up_ , Loki thinks, studying the pictures. Jane, her name is, looks nothing short of smitten. Thor just looks dazed, but that's his default expression; it doesn't win him any get-out-of-jail-free cards this time. Jane’s not a _troubled youth_ , either, from the looks of it... she's an honor student in the adjacent science academy.

Loki hates her.

He spends his free time plotting Thor's death. Not really. Well, um, kind of.

~

"What did you _say_ to him," Sif asks, her voice low and accusing. "He insists that he can't come home."

Loki shrugs. "He's probably just making up excuses," he tells her. "He has a girlfriend now, you know."

The look on _her_ face proves far more satisfying. At least, it does until he really thinks about it later on.

And then? _Then_ it feels like she'd gone and put a fucking sword straight through him.


End file.
